Highschool Mayhem
by para-animefan
Summary: Soi Fon is an exchange student for Yukimora High. Urahara gets exchanged too. She meets the people who are famous in different areas of the society. If interested just read... :D YoruXSoi AU Fic THE PREVIEW IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first time I ever wrote a fan fiction about Bleach especially the characters Yoruichi and Soi Fon. So they may be a little OOC but I'm trying my best to make it good. It's gonna be an AU fic. Criticisms are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. Period.**

CHAPTER ONE: EXCHANGING STUDENTS

_In the middle of the road, a short haired girl was sitting, waiting. Waiting for someone… But who it is? She doesn't know but all that she knows is that she has to wait for someone. Everywhere that she sees is blinded because of the fog. Her eyes gazing at the full moon. Then someone hugged her. She knew it was the person she was waiting but she never knew who it is. She felt safe and comfortable at her embrace. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." A sweet sound of a girl whispered into her ear that made her shiver and something is swirling on her stomach. Soi Fon only smiled. She stared at her golden, seductive eyes. Then a wind of gust blew against the two of them… They held each other tight but the grip loosened and the two of them separated." I don't want to lose her again." Soi said to herself. She tried to reach out but she can't because the girl who held her disappeared._

"RRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!! RRRIIINNGGG!!!!" The alarm clock repeated the noisy sound. Then a girl raised her hand and dozed off the clock. _It's a weird dream for me. _The raven haired girl got up and looked at the clock. "6:00 AM" Then she directly went to the bathroom to have a shower.(Still thinking of the name). Though she's only 15, in her old school, she has been accelerated for one year because of her advanced knowledge and hard work when she was in pre-school. Now she is in her senior year, she expects more hard challenges.

She changed into her school uniform. A white long sleeved polo covered with a grey sweater and a short pleated checkered skirt and a knee-high socks.

She went downstairs and prepared her breakfast. Because of the business of her parents that made them rich, they parents died when she was young and her aunt took care of her. She has friends in school, Tatsuki, Orohime, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji. All of them belong to the juniors. She seldom talks to her classmates and always participates in classes. The people at school named her mysterious.

After eating, she looked at her watch "7:00 AM" then she got her bag pack and went directly outside and waved goodbye to her aunt who was doing the gardening. She got her bike and rode to school.

She arrived at 7:15 and went directly to the classroom until "Oi! Soi Fon!" Rukia ran after her. "Rukia-san, what's all the rush?" Soi asked. "I have something to give to you" It was an envelope with the school's seal.

Rukia was the mail man to all students. Sometimes Soi even wondered how can Rukia give all 500 letters a week when she is a busy person.

"Thanks" Then Soi went to the classroom directly. _Wonder what's inside_. Everyone looked at her. Then she made a scowl to show how irritated she was when they look at her. They went back to what their business is. She sat down with Omaeda sitting still while eating rice crackers. Then Soi Fon looked at the thick yellow envelope and opened it. It was a letter form the principal. Omaeda quickly peeked at the letter.

Dear Ms. Soi Fon,

Congratulations!

You are chosen to be the exchange student based on your conduct and more details about the school we would exchange with, please visit the principal's office after during free time. You will also meet you exchanged student from Yukimora High into my office.

Truly Yours,

Mr. Hiro Nagoya

After reading she kept it in her bag. Omaeda accidentally dropped some crumbs of the rice crackers. Soi Fon hates that. "Omaeda" her eyes narrowed and stared at him. He was afraid. "Gomen Soi-san!!" He bowed and then again clumsily let go the pack of rice crackers into Soi Fon's head. Soi's patience snapped.

"OMMMAAEEEDAA!!!!"

He quickly cleaned her head. Everyone looked at them. "RIIINNNGGG!!" '_GOOOD!!! Saved by the bell!' _Omaeda thought.

"Next time, just be careful where you drop your crumbs" Soi scowled at him.

"Good morning class!" their advisor Mr. Toushiro Hitsugaya greeted them coldly. Most of the students call him shorty because of his height. He is respected by his students and teachers. He has a short white hair and green ayes. Wears a white polo and a black tie.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-sama" Everyone stood up, bowed and sat down.

"I already have selected a student that will be exchanged with Yukimora High.' A lot of people are murmuring. 'SILENCE!' they were quiet again. 'As I was saying we have chosen as the representative of the seniors. It would be Soi Fon"

After the announcement, they were all shocked. "

"What?" Whispered the other guy.

"Why Her?" Girls getting shocked

"She is chosen aside from the grades and conduct… Unlike the others here. The administration agreed that Yukimora high also will exchange with their student. so I guess that's the announcement for today." Hitsugaya fixed his books.

"Our next topic would be Greek mythology"

FREE TIME

Soi Fon sat at a table where Ichigo, and the others were.

"Oi! Soi! Is it true you're gonna be the exchange student of the 4th year?" Ichigo asked her. "Yep" She replied while she brought a bento box out of her bag made by her aunt and she opened it.

"It's so nice!" Orohime cheered at her. "I don't think so." Soi got her chopsticks and started eating.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going to miss you guys."

They all became silent.

"Didn't expect that." Renji said with his shocked eyes.

She only smiled.

"The cold and silent Soi Fon saying she's going to miss us." Tatsuki embraced Soi in the Neck.

"Tatsuki… you're ch-ch-oking m-m-e." She let go of her.

"Sorry…"

Then Everybody was laughing.

"If you'll go there, please remember to take a picture with someone." Rukia gave Soi Fon a drawing of a woman but in a shape of a rabbit. The rabbit has violet hair and tan fur. What was intriguing was her golden colored rabbit eyes.

"Who is this?" Soi Fon kept looking at the paper.

"This is my greatest art of all my drawings… Shihouin Yoruichi." Rukia proudly introduced the drawing to everyone.

"Why is it drawn like a rabbit?" Orohime asked.

"Orohime-san, pls. don't mind the rabbit" Tatsuki said.

"It's such a lame drawing, I can draw better than that!" Ichigo protested her magnificent drawing.

"Anyway, you really need to have a picture with her!" Rukia begged Soi.

"Why do you really want to take a picture of her?' Renji asked her.

"Well, Shihouin Yoruichi is the daughter of the owner of a famous clothing line!"

"is that all? We can cut pictures from a magazine just to give it to you." Ichigo said.

Rukia punched him in the face.

"OW!"

"Aside from that," she continued. "She is known to be the goddess of running that's why she is also like me, a messenger who can deliver messages faster than me!"

"That's why…" Soi Fon finished eating and returned the box.

"Why what?" Tatsuki asked.

"There was once I saw a sports magazine, she is an athelete and won in the nationals in track and field." Soi remembered.

"oh.." was all they said and the bell rang and it's free time.

"So, see you all later okay?" Soi got up and walked away.

Soi Fon went to her locker to put the lunch back and directly went to the principal's office. When she went her way, a lot of people looked at her which seemed natural for her.

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Soi knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Nagoya said. Soi Fon opened it.

He wore a formal long-sleeved polo with a grey colored slacks. He was signing some papers and was quite busy. His face looks old and grumpy. Many students are afraid of him. His black eyes stared at Soi Fon and gave a signal to her to sit.

"May I ask something sir?" Soi Fon asked as she was sitting down at the comfortable chair.

"What is it?" His voice was cold yet it feels good to listen. He continued to sign papers.

"Can it be an another student to go to Yukimora high?"

Suddenly he stopped signing and looked at her.

"Why do you think of that?" His old face was somehow showed disappointment.

"It's because there are other good students here like Ukitake-san." Soi Fon looked below.

"I chose you because I know you can adjust there. Aside from that I know you have the potential to be a good student there since you always knew you can work alone."

Soi Fon stayed silent listening. It's true, but her being shy it tends to hide her. Nobody barely knew her only her friends is where her comfort zone.

"And besides, I trust you." He smiled.

"R—really sir?" That shocked Soi.

"Yes. But if you insist to let me find an another student I will" Mr. Nagoya said and continued to sign papers.

"I changed my mind sir."

"Well that's good! I'll give you the school Information and go with you into that school Next week." His mood changed into happy. He stood up and go to the files and got a folder and gave it to her.

"Thank you sir." Soi accepted and bowed. She directly went to the door.

Soi Fon felt great. She was having doubts about it but when she read about the school, it looks like she's going to be nervous of what would be the outcome.

YUKIMORA HIGH

"Yoruichi-san! I'm chosen for the exchange student program!" A happy yellow haired person approached a tan woman.

"I know Kisuke but how about our damn science project!" Yoruichi shouted at him that his green/white strapped hat flew.

Kisuke got it. "Please be happy for me." He begged Yoruichi.

"I'm happy if you just chose easier projects like in the internet." She sighed. She knew that she's going to fail at this year's science project because Kisuke is not there. Worse the student that will replace Urahara would be her partner for it. She knew kisuke is smarter than her and has the only chance to solve his own experiments.

"I didn't know I was going to be chosen, I'm sorry Yoruichi-san." Urahara suggested.

She just sighed. _I should have known better about it._

"I'll just do your experiment. I think I can do it." She decided.

"That's good!" Urahara fanned himself with his most trustable white fan.

"But! When I need your help, I demand that kind of help" She grinned.

"Hai! Hai! Yoruichi-san" Kisuke smiled.

Suddenly someone pushed Kisuke off.

"Yo! Yoruichi!" Kukkaku, the school bully greeted at her. "Oh Hi Kukkaku." Yoruichi grinned wider.

"haha… your grin is always your signature."

"blah2 whatever."

"Kukkaku-san why did you push me off?" said Kisuke trying to get up.

"Since you didn't notice me earlier when I said hi to you"

"Oh you did?" He fixed his hat.

"Yes I did" Kukkaku grinned. Both Yoruichi and Kieuke exchanged glances.

"So what about getting ready for your exchange?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yah… wanna help?" Kisuke asked.

"Sure! Anything for my bestfriend!" Then both of them walked away leaving Kukkaku.

"h-hoi! Choto mate!" As Kukkaku realized she was alone, she catches up with them..

Shihouin Yoruichi is the daughter of the famous clothing line Cat Walk™. Born as the oldest of the Shihouin Sisters, she would be the one holding the company when she graduated on college. Her Sister Yukata, is a sophomore in Yukimora High and considered to be opposite of her sister. Yoruichi is a bratty, cool, spoiled, lazy and intelligent while Yukata is kind, generous, intelligent, meek and quiet. Both of them are heartthrobs of the boys but they just deny them. Their parents are busy in handling the business so the two of them are left alone at the Shihouin mansion. They do lots of stuff like doing horse riding and running. They love each other so much.

At the park(Afternoon)

"Yukata-chan!" Yoruichi ran to her. Yukata was just sitting and reading books that are supposed to be on older people like psychological books, non-fiction etc.

"What is it Onii-chan?" Yukata's green eyes looked at her fixing her glasses. "Kisuke is gonna be transferred to Karakura High" She stopped running and was gasping for breath.

"I already knew that" She replied while going back in reading.

"Is that so? How news spread so fast" Yoruichi sat next to her.

"So how was school?" She continued.

"It was as usual, algebra, biology, orientation. Blah, blah, blah…"

"oh.. okay"

"How about you?"

"I guess aside from Urahara's exchange student news, I'm just doing fine. Well I do have a tiny bit of problem" Yoruichi was worried about the science project, she doesn't really like science so much unlike her sister.

"Well, what is it?"

"About a science project that Urahara proposed to our teacher" Yukata wasn't surprised, Yoruichi doesn't like science that much.

"If I can help I'll help you but you must do all of the work"

"But the exchanged student, I hope it's not like me"

"Don't worry, I already know the student to be exchanged." Yukata said smiling. "Really?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah and trust me, SHE is more than Kisuke-kun" Yukata assured her.

"Tell me about her." Yoruichi asked her.

The car arrived already it was a black Mercedes Benz limousine. The window opened. "Yoruichi-sama, Yukata-sama" the driver said. "Both of you are requested by Shihouin-sama to be at the house within five minutes."

"Okie dokie! At least mom and dad are going to be at the house tonight." Yukata looked at Yoruichi and grabbed her hand and both of them walked to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: It's a long time I haven't updated... wooh! Anyway... I'm going to update from a very long hiatus. Pressure was building inside me so my mind was getting upside down but it's normal now...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE...**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2: First Impression

Yoruichi and Yukata went at dinner at the Shihouin mansion. Yoruichi wore a simple black dress while her sister wore a red blouse and white skirt. Their parents always wanted them to be formal which Yoruichi hates. As they were eating with their parents, Soma was looking at his children.

"Yoruichi" He said in a very calm and soothing voice.

"Yes father" Yoruichi looked at him.

"How was school?" He asked.

_That was odd for him to ask. _Thought Yoruichi. "School is fine father, Kisuke is going to be an exchange student to represent Yukimora High"

"Kisuke-san? He truly deserves to at least travel to Karakura High. He hardly goes out to his house."

"Well that's because he always study." Yoruichi replied.

"Father why are you asking these things?" asked Yukata.

"I only talked to you once a month because of my work, at least I know what my daughters are doing right?" He smiled a bit which shocked them.

"And besides, I need to spend time to both of you."

Yukata and Yoruuichi were silent for a while, looked at each other and nodded to each other.

"When are you available father?" Yukata asked.

"Well I'll check on my appointments and I'll call you when I'm available."

"Let's go fishing sometimes father"

"Sure"

* * *

At the house of Soi Fon

"You were chosen by the school to be an exchanged student?" Her Aunt Sayako was making ramen.

"Yah, I'm sorry if you're going to be alone for 6 months." Soi Fon apologized. Her aunt was already old.

"Don't worry about me. Your aunt Sayako is still strong and young at heart" She grinned. Soi Fon chuckled.

"And here is your favorite food. Ramen." Her aunt gave her the bowl.

"This one that I will miss the most, your ramen. Ittadakimasu!" and she began to eat.

Her aunt joined her too. They enjoyed each other's company. It was night time and Soi Fon gets ready to sleep.

She was lying down on her bed and has been thinking about the dream she had earlier. (Refer to chapter 1). She just hoped she could see that person soon. Minutes after she fell asleep going back into her dreamland.

She was still sitting in the bus stop and she was crying. Soi Fon is afraid of the dark. She hates to be alone in the dark. Daylight came and she saw a 2 people. One with a blond hair that's messy and the other one is blurry.

"_Soi-san, it's time for you to shine and show everyone your talent" The blond spoke and pushed Soi Fon aside so that she'll go to the other person. She saw purple hair. It was that person again in her dream last time. She was about to speak but then._

RRRRIIIIINNNGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG! The alarm clock rang hard.

"Damn it!" She cursed. It disturbed her dream. Yet she looked at the time it was 6:00 AM. She needed to go down and prepare for herself to school. She did all her things that she needed to do. And it was already 6:30 AM when she looked at her watch. She made breakfast for her and her aunt and just left a note after eating. She rode her bike to school.

"Soi Fon! You're early today" Rukia saw Soi parked her bike.

"I'm going to the library" Soi explained.

"Okay but if you could give this to Unohana sensei." Rukia gave her a long envelope.

"Okay this is a random question but Unohana sensei is a Health teacher, why is she going to the library?"

"well you see, Unohana sensei likes to read books on her free time"

"I see, well then I should go now." Soi waves her hands goodbye to Rukia.

"See you at lunch!"

~~At The Library~~

Soi Fon finished returning the books and then looked for Unohana-sensei. Minutes after she found her at the lobby area which is located at the near end of the library. Unohana Retsu was reading books that are something that's only restricted for students because it's for teacher's use only.

"Unohana-sensei" Soi Fon bowed to her.

" Soi Fon-san what can I do for you so early in the morning?" She stopped reading and fixed her reading glasses.

"There is a letter for you from the administration. Rukia-san can't make it because she has too many letters to give early in the morning" Soi Fon explained to her and gave her the letter.

"Thank you Soi-san." She received it and gave her gratitude.

"So I'll go ahead, classes will be starting soon." Soi Fon bowed again.

"Sure, see you in health class"

~~At Class~~

Soi Fon arrived there and a lot of her classmates are silent. _"How odd it is to find them silent" _Soi thought. Then she sat down and began reading the next lesson.

Minutes after, Toushiro Hitsugaya arrived.

"Goodmorning class"

"Goodmorning Hitsugaya-sensei."

Histugaya put his books down and wondered why tha class was so quiet.

"Why are you so silent, it's a miracle I hope you keep this up." Hitsugaya complimented their silence.

"It's because Fon-san won't be here any longer for the rest of the year." Asano Keigo stood up. Soi was quite shocked about it.

"Yes, and no one will save us whenever you'll ask us hard questions too." Keigo added but Mizuru kinda pulled him back because Soi Fon might punch him right now.

"Nevertheless you are part of the class so we will be missing you a lot." Ishida Uryuu, the class rep butted in the conversation.

"It's natural for us to miss her. Soi Fon-san, goodluck with your highschool life there at Yukimora high." Hitsugaya said it. "I know it's rare for me to say that but it's the truth."

Soi Fon stood up and gave her bow in front of everyone.

"Thank you everyone and I'll never let you down." Then she smiled. Everyone was shocked because it's rare for her to smile.

* * *

~~Yukimora High~~

"So all of you guys know that Urahara-san is going to Karakura high for the student tranfer program." Ise Nanao was looking at her students and she noticed one student not here. "Has anyone seen Kukkaku?" All of them shook their heads.

"She's probably ditchin class again" Yoruichi replies to what Nanao-sensei asked.

"Do you know where to find her? If you can find her now" Nanao looked at Yoruichi and she nodded and walked outside to go to Kukaku's -Hideout- in school.

~~ At the -Hideout- of Kukaku~~

"I'm tired to go to school today Yoruichi" Kukaku replied while she was swinging herself at the tree.

"Oh, yes I agree even me I don't want to but I have to. Please go back to class now" Yoruichi was trying to encourage her.

"I told you, I will not go to school today." Kukaku insisted. Yoruichi was thinking of ways on how to make Kukkaku react. Then an Idea came to her.

"Oi, don't tell me that you're going to miss Kisuke that's why you don't like to go to school?" DING! it made Kukkaku blush. "Shut it Yoruichi." Kukkaku hissed. "so that's it. you're going to miss him. Like missing him when you tease him and see his messy yellow hair" She said it in a teasing voice.

"Oh shut it Yoruichi" Kukkaku now is soo red.

"admit it you'll miss messing up with him."

"yeah, so what's up with that?"

"Don't worry about it, we can visit him so there's no need to skip school okay?"

"Stop treating me like a child." Kukkaku agreed anyway and went to the classroom with her.

~~LUNCH~~

"Yukata-san, uhm.. ano can you teach me English literature later?" Hanatarou asked Yukata while she's preparing lunch.

"sure, but now is not the right time so i'll teach you later okay?" He nodded and she went at the rooftop where her older sister and Urahara is there.

~~ At the rooftop~~

"Onee-chan, I'm here already." Yukata approached them. "Yukata, come here and sit beside me." Yoruichi invited her in and Yukata sat beside her. "Kisuke-san, are you ready for your exchange student program?" Yukata asked. "ara, yes I am yukata-san." Kisuke happily replied.

"So tell us already about the exchange student Yukata." Yoruichi asked.

"hm.... Let's see.." Yukata got her small notebook. It's natural for her to bring such notebooks because she loves information so much also she loves writing scribbles. "According to what I have seen at the faculty meeting--"

"wait a minute, How did you get those??" Yoruichi seems startled from hearing the --FACULTY MEETING-- "well, you know that there are cameras all over the school and I just hacked into the system and I overheard them." Yukata explained. "Well Yoruichi-san, it seems your little sister is a big hacker huh?" Kisuke said as her fixed his hat. "so to continue from before, Her name is Soi Fon, she was not randomly picked up but was chosen by the head principal Mr. Nagoya and the rest of the student council at Karakura high. She's been noted by her silence and intelligence also her talents to Kendo, though she does not join that club. She gets annoyed when someone is disturbing her privacy and she hardly gets along with everyone. She's shy. I guess that's about her, so I expect her to be a bit of an intoverted type according to what they talked about."

"you sure have lots of information there Yukata-san" Kisuke commented.

" I second the motion Kisuke."

"Oh yeah right. Also she's going to be here tomorrow." Yukata informed them.

"How early, I thought she's going to be here next week," Yoruichi said. " Well, it's like she's going to talk to Yamamoto-sensei, our principal here at school."

"Oh yeas now I remember, I'm going to meet also the principal and faculty at Karakura high tomorrow too." Kisuke remembered it and stood up. "where are you going?" Yoruichi asked. "I'm going to the library and find more about the science project we're going to have." He smiled and waved goodbye to them.

"Let's eat our lunch now. hopefully that's what i'm going to expect from her." Yoruichi smiled at her sister.

* * *

"Soi Fon!" Ichigo approached the usual lunch table they take. All of them seemed so sad for Soi's departure. "Guys, you should cheer up for me because I'll be the representative of the school." Soi Fon tried to comfort them. "I know but.." Tatsuki gave her a tight hug. "I'll miss hugging you like this!" Then everyone laughed. Rukia was giving Soi Fon a letter. Then she read it. What was inside of it was her meeting with the principal of Yukimora high.

"I'm meeting with the principal tomorrow. Maybe it's like a first impression for them to me." Soi Fon said.

"Well goodluck for that!" Ichigo patted her arm.

"Also don't forget about Yoruichi-sama's picture!!" Rukia reminded her. "It's just a meeting with the principal Rukia" Ichigo emphasized it. "Maybe you can bump into her and take a picture with her!!!"

"Okay, If i can find her I will" Soi Fon promised.

Then she looked up at the sky, ignoring her friends who are laughing because Ichigo pokes at Rukia but then Rukia can't poke back because of her height. _I wonder what that school looks like. _She thought. ANd the school bell rang again, signaling lunch was over and classes starts again in the afternoon.

* * *

**a/n : So that's it for the second chapter. It's kind of crappy and lack of creativity i think. please review. it's just starting... What will Soi react if she found out that the Yoruichi the idol of Rukia is going to change her a lot. So that's all for now.. til next time! pls. Review!! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE BLEACH CHARACTERS BUT MY PLOT AND YUKATA. :D**

**FULL CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED NEXT MONTH....  
**

Chapter 3: FIRST DAY...

This day is the big day. Today she will be the exchange student that will go to Yukimora High. She is expected to be a good student and represent the school. It seems that Soi Fon was curious because Yukimora High is very far from Karakura High and If you think she'll take her bike, it will take for her an hour and a half. She was prepared for that. She'll be taking the train and she must be up very early to not catch up for the rush hour. She prepared everything, Her notebook, books, other school stuff and pepper spray that she thought she needed for some perverted guy on the train.

But the day that she prepared for is going to be a BAD one.

She woke up late and definitely never expected the alarm clock was not fixed to 4 AM, it was 6 AM and classes are going to start at around 8 AM. Even though Karakura town was not a busy small town. It was and a lot of people are busy. _'What was happening to me?' _ Soi thought as she hurriedly went to bath, which she thought that it only took her 10 minutes and that time must be recorded as the shortest time she ever took a shower. She loved showers and can take a shower maximum of 30 minutes. After her shortest shower, she dressed up her new uniform that was a long-sleeved white polo with a Blue tie, a blue jacket, and the very infamous short skirt that she hated so much.

After dressing up, she only got a piece of bread with strawberry jam on it and directly ran towards the train station. While waiting the train, she can't help but utter such words to herself. '_DAMN IT! IF ONLY I WOKE UP EARLIER!_' When the train arrived, there were a lot of people inside and she inserted and she secretly thanks Kami-sama for making her short and petite. It will take a 10-minute train ride. She checked her watch 7:00 AM. She still has a long long long way to go. '_30 minutes more, I can make it_' When the train announced it will be arriving within 10 seconds, Soi immediately went to the front and the door opened and she ran as fast as she could! What's the use of her track and field skills? With her running skills, she can make it to school.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Hey Yoruichi, I thought this student would arrive early?" Kukkaku asked Yoruichi. Yoruichi who is sitting lazily at her desk, got tired of waiting. She thought that Soi Fon would arrive early because it's one if her characteristics to be early. '_I even woke up and went to school early_' Yoruichi sighed. "This is unlikely her." That's what she said. "It seems that your sister got the wrong info"

"My sister is always accurate and I trust her so I have no doubts about it. She must have a very BAD morning" She replied. Yoruichi looked at her watch. 7:10 AM. It's 20 minutes before classes would start. She prays deep inside that this girl would get school in time or else their **first **teacher might not be happy about it. She wondered why she prayed for that though.

~~~Back At Soi Fon~~

She ran as fast as she could. One more street to cross, she can make it. Her black hair was very messy good thing that she has a comb to fix it. The permanent braid on her right side was okay. The streets were busy. '_Heck, this was another small town but why is is so busy?' _She saw a very big traffic jam and when it signals the people to walk Soi ran fast. That's when she saw the school. It was kind of bigger than her previous school but she don't have time to praise it. She ran and heard the bell was ringing she must really not be late.

* * *

**Ehem... This is a short preview of my release of chapter three. This is just to let you know that I'm still working on the chapters. This is a sneek peek of Chapter three. I'll be releasing the full chapter next month so please review and tell me what's on your mind.**


End file.
